Just This Once
by Amledo
Summary: Sango is mourning the death of her beloved Miroku, and InuYasha finds himself strangely drawn to protecting her. Kagome is gone back to her time. Will love blossom? SangInu
1. What Life Comes Down To

(A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. I'm sure all of you who know me as a writer are hoping that I get on with my other fics but I'm just exploding with ideas and so I'm going to get all of them started and then just build up. Okay here is a Sango and InuYasha pairing. Not as common as I had thought but I'm going to give it a try because I'm bored.)

Chapter 1—What Life Comes Down To

The need for comfort, to be held and to be told that all was right with the world. Sango sighed and laid her head back on her knees, knowing that the twigs crunching in the distance was not Miroku. About two months ago she had lost him, and how horrifying it had been to see him engulfed by the wind tunnel in his hand. He had screamed in agony and she had screamed along with him, being restrained only by Kagome and InuYasha. Since that day she had not spoken a word, her heart severed in two from the pain. More than anything she knew that it had been her fault that he had even used his wind tunnel, and it was her fault that he was gone.

Sango had tried to go back to her village again, to visit the graves that she had made for her brother and her father and the rest of the people she loved. But of course, Demons were still drawn to the village, and in such large numbers even InuYasha's Tetseiga was overwhelmed by them. Miroku had stepped up to save them, the Demons chipping away at the opening of the tunnel until it split his hand and he screamed for them to get back. In a blast of dark energy and purple light so violent she had to close her eyes, he was gone. So alongside the markers for her family, she placed a stone for Miroku, the last little bit of human love she had left.

The real pain in her heart was that she had never told him that she loved him, that she had hit him, and not spoken a word to him that day. He had died for a woman that treated him so coldly. More than anything Sango hated herself. She regretted the things that she had done to him, the constant rejection that she had given him. Of course she didn't appreciate being treated like that, but that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to forgive. There was never going to be another chance. And there wasn't even anyone that she could talk to that could help her through it. Kagome had finally had enough, seeing Miroku die, she had left the next day. Shippou had gone to live with one of the Demon Lords; he was going to receive his training to be one himself.

In the end it was just her and InuYasha, and the half-demon didn't talk to her. All that he did was sit there day and night and watch her cry. What kind of a person did that? Maybe he didn't know how to treat it, at least he wasn't screaming at her every day like he had done with Kagome. In fact, she pushed her dark brown hair from equally dark eyes and sighed, he had been quite decent about the whole thing. He was not exactly supportive but neither did he seem spiteful. Perhaps he was going through his own phase of mourning; Miroku had been the only human that InuYasha had ever really been able to trust as a friend. Sure she knew that he'd had lovers, but they were not friends.

All in all she could say that she didn't mind the fact that he didn't seem to want to leave her. Maybe he thought that Kagome was coming back, maybe he thought that if he stayed by Sango there wasn't going to be an end to the story. But she knew that it was over. The quest for the Shikon Jewel was nothing but a memory, they hadn't spoken about it since before the incident and the lethargy of InuYasha was not indicative of any change. She wondered momentarily if he had just stopped caring

She certainly had, the whole thing just wasn't worth it to her any more. Her brother, her father, her family and now the love of her life were gone, why was there no one for her? What exactly had the young Demon Slayer done to warrant such appalling repercussions that she had to now feel like her heart was a stone resting heavy and cold in her chest. It had been ages it seemed since she had felt the warm pulse of her heart, ages since she had heard it beating in her ears, or even felt it speed up in fear. Was it even there at all? Miroku had probably taken it with him into his oblivion.

She knew that she was probably doomed to live out the rest of her days longing for him. The rest of her life was to be lived in solitude with only InuYasha's deep amber eyes watching her with little emotion. What in the name of all of the Gods was he waiting for, wasn't he just going to leave her like all of the others? She stroked Kirara's head absently; the tiny fire cat purred sadly and rubbed itself against her side. Being a companion to Sango was all the cat had and her mistress's distress was not helping her mood any more than she was helping Sango.

Still silent InuYasha watched his broken companion. She hadn't spoken a word to him, maybe not to anyone since that day. Miroku's loss had been huge; none of them had been able to cope. He had lost his Kagome and that had not fazed him as much as the death of the monk. He didn't care, he couldn't care. All that time he had known that Kagome was the one that could find the jewel shards. And for some reason the loss of the possibility of having the jewel didn't seem all that important to him. He didn't know why, he wanted to be a full Demon; he wanted that control and that power. But no, he just sat day in and day out watching the Demon Slayer. What was so special about her that she had him just sitting there idly?

The thought only seemed to burn deeper the more he pondered it. Why was she so important to him? Oh well, couldn't do a thing about it now. He pressed himself back against the tree, letting the bark press into his back, hoping to distract himself from her. Unfortunately there was no hope for him, suddenly he could smell the scent of her tears and hear the faint hiccupping of her sobs.

He was going to have to go and hold her. Even though he knew little of human interaction he knew that he had to comfort this woman. So he let himself slip gracelessly from the tree and marched over to where she and her fire cat sat in front of the fire. She looked up at him with bleary eyes and he sat calmly beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. To his great surprise she snuggled closer and began sobbing harder, screaming until her lungs ached from the effort. And though she couldn't stop she felt better with InuYasha's arm around her, with the impression that she was safe.

Sango wept until she fell asleep, there was no more to her and she just went into a deep sleep. Never once did InuYasha move to disturb her, somehow he felt that it was a terrible thing to do to a person like her. What kind of a person was he becoming? No one had made him question himself more in such a short space of time. He was completely confused by her, but at least she had a decent scent so holding her wasn't going to be a task if she needed him later.

(A/N: That's all for now guys, I'm not sure when I can post again, this story actually took a lot of effort considering that I'm not at all use to this pairing. I do want to see it go somewhere though so why don't you all hope with me for my inspiration fairy to visit again.)


	2. The Way She Needed Him

(A/N: I'm back. I got a little bit of inspiration and so I decided to work on this and several other projects. I don't own InuYasha, and I can't explain why I chose the Sango and InuYasha pairing but here it goes any way. Oh and you'll have to review if you want any possibility of a lemon, those take a lot of effort for me to write.)

Chapter 2—The Way She Needed Him

Sango woke as the light of dawn glared into her eyes. The warmth that surrounded her was altogether unusual, she had no clue what had happened the previous night. All that she was aware of was the puffiness of her eyes, indicating a long session of crying, and the arms around her torso, indicating the presence of InuYasha. A most unusual and almost welcome sensation to her long cold body, InuYasha's warmth was just what she needed. No she couldn't possibly feel anything for him, the part of her that felt love was long gone. But at least maybe she had gained a closer friend.

"Thank you InuYasha, you didn't have to," she whispered as she rolled over and stared into his eyes. They were serene and calm, he seemed almost happy to be holding on to her. He pulled her closer and let his warmth drive the last of the cold from her skin.

"I know. It's good to hear your voice Sango. I was worried for you. I know that Kagome wasn't going to come back; you're the last human that even tolerates me. And I would feel terrible if I couldn't keep the promises that I made to Miroku. I swore to protect you, I haven't done a very good job," the half Demon whispered as he helped her to sit up and rest her body against the tree. She stared at him with an almost dumbfounded expression as he said this, Miroku had known that something was going to happen to him, and he had told InuYasha to take care of her.

"InuYasha, I didn't want to be protected. I'll respect Miroku's wishes and allow you to watch over me, but I can't promise that I'm going to be happy. I don't want to be happy ever again. He made me happy, and if I can't have him, well I don't want it," she told him and poked at the camp fire's ashes when he rose to his feet, she was trying to avoid meeting his eyes. Part of her was ashamed to have slept so comfortably in his arms when she had never so much as given Miroku the pleasure of sleeping next to her. Why had she treated him that way, why had she treated Miroku like he was nothing? All that she could think was why and she couldn't stop.

"Relax Sango; I'm not going to force you to do anything. I don't care if you want to spend the rest of your life longing for him, and I don't care if you cry every night for him. I'm going to be there for you. I will give you comfort when you need it and I will give you space when you require it. But I will protect you until one of us finally dies," he said to her and she was struck by the conviction of his words as she continued to try to keep her eyes off of him. She knew what he was doing though, without even listening to his movements. The half Demon was catching breakfast from them in the stream. And soon her mind wandered away from him, discarding the activity as normal. Instead she pondered where Kirara had gotten to; the fire cat rarely left her side. But nowhere had she been able to sense her constant companion and she got worried.

"Where is Kirara? I haven't seen her, and I don't know where she would have gone," Sango said softly as InuYasha returned and speared the fish to cook over the fire. He lifted his eyes to the Demon Slayer's and smiled gently, she was worrying too much, but at least her mind was focusing on something besides the pain of the Monk's death. The last thing that he needed was for her to sink into one of her depressions when he was so poorly coping with his own. It hadn't really gotten bad until he had realized the beauty of the Demon Slayer that he had traveled with. Then her pain had started to take a damaging toll on his mind, his life was beginning to focus on her.

"She left before dawn. I guess she heard something. From the way she was acting I would guess that it was important. I asked her if she would be back and she is definitely coming back, just not sure when," InuYasha said softly, he stroked the material of his kimono and closed his eyes, the feel of the material was something that was at least real, something that he could focus on instead of her face. Sango was becoming increasingly beautiful to him, it didn't matter if Miroku had told him that he was allowed to take her as a mate if she wanted it, he was never going to do that. InuYasha cared about Miroku too much to take away the only woman that had been willing to stick by his side. No if that were to happen it would have to be Sango's decision.

"Well okay, but I don't know what she could be doing. Do you think that she blames herself for the way that I've been behaving? She hasn't been very happy lately. I really hope that I didn't hurt her I want to take care of her," Sango said sadly and unconsciously leaned against InuYasha's arm, he put it around her just to comfort her. She stayed snuggled close to him and a few tears escaped her eyes, her beloved Kirara was the last little thing that she had left of her past. The warmth of InuYasha's arms was a welcome one and she didn't care how far she strayed into that embrace, it was a comfort that she had never before had and she didn't know if Miroku would have approved. But she had been forced to contend with his lechery for several years at that point, the least she could do was find solace in the warmth of one other man's embrace. She wasn't professing love or anything like that she was just taking comfort.

"No, Sango. She is sad that she can't be a comfort to her mistress. But at the same time she mourns for him just as we all do. I don't think that I will ever get over it if you really want to know. But at least she is trying," he said softly to her, his eyes slightly hazed as she maneuvered herself against his chest so that her body was settled between his legs. He simply held her tighter and let his head rest on hers. The only other thing that he could bring himself to guess at was how long he would have to be that way with her. It was only going to get harder for him to be close to her as the attraction he felt toward to her began to grow, would he come to love her? He didn't want to know about it.

"Okay, I'm trying to get over it as well. I know that he wouldn't want me to dwell on it for the rest of my life but what am I supposed to do?" she said softly and sighed and let him pull her up against his chest his arms were crossed just below her breasts. So much relied on the way that he took care of her, how long she grieved, if she ever really got around to being her old self again. All of it. Once she had despised InuYasha, and the latest circumstances had her depending on him more and more, and almost caring about him. She liked being in his arms, she liked being held close and being physically comforted by him. It almost went so far that she wanted to taste his lips; she wanted to feel his skin. Sango wanted a lover. For so long she had contemplated Miroku, waiting for him to be able to grow up enough that she could give herself to him. It had never come close to happening. In her village she had had a lover, another Demon Slayer, and he was powerful and mature, she had been promised to him from birth.

Everything was gone, but that didn't mean that she was going to take InuYasha as a lover. That would be a betrayal to both Miroku and Kagome, and neither of them was willing to do that. Or so Sango would assume. She didn't know that InuYasha's thoughts very closely followed her own. And the subject wouldn't come up between them for a very long time. Being held and even the occasional kiss might be on the horizon but they couldn't worry about that. Kirara's form was hazy in the sky to the west; she was burdened with a rider.

(A/N: What do you think everyone? I'm trying but this story really does take more effort than I thought, I'm going to finish it but it is going to take a long time.)


	3. I've Missed You

(A/N: Really sorry for the long wait. Don't own InuYasha.)

Chapter 3—I've Missed You

InuYasha's eyes tracked the horizon, who in the world could Kirara be carrying (like he didn't already know)? As if she were frightened of the truth Sango crushed her body closer to InuYasha's, and he obligingly tightened his grip on her. It wasn't that he wouldn't use his sword and his own life to protect hers, but he determined that there was no danger to her or to him. But for some reason she twisted in his arms and buried her face on his chest, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks. He sighed and brushed her hair, kissing her gently on the forehead.

With wide eyes she stared up at him, the warmth from the kiss felt good on her skin. Her jaw went slightly slack and after a second she leaned up and pressed her lips to his mouth. The kiss threw him off, but he calmly stroked her hair and responded gently to her affection. When she pulled away he gave her a morbid little smile, he knew that she didn't love him the way he was coming to love her. But Gods help him he wished that he could make her smile like that all the time; kiss her pain away and save her from the misery in her heart.

"Sango!" a familiar voice shattered the demon slayer's expression for just a moment and she was on her feet. Before Kirara had even landed she was tackling Kohaku off of her back. She embraced her brother tightly, crying and laughing and in general acting like a completely different person. InuYasha stood up and brushed his clothes off, he tended to breakfast, giving Kirara one of the small fish.

"Thanks Kirara, she needed this," InuYasha breathed, stroking the small fire cat as she cuddled on his shoulder, the fish hastily consumed. She was sniffing him delicately and he blushed, he knew that he smelt like Sango, and his lips still tingled with that kiss. Honestly he didn't know what to do, he was aware that he was falling in love with her, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it to her. No, it was too soon, she would hate him for trying to take Miroku's place in her heart.

Calmly InuYasha handed a fish to Sango, placing one in Kohaku's hand before he could protest and eating his own in silence. He stared calmly at the sibling pair; they looked similar enough to be twins. But InuYasha knew that Sango was 21 and Kohaku (though no longer aging since his death apparently) should have been 16 or so. He smiled pleasantly as Sango and her brother sat to talk, he could be ignored for a little while, Sango's happiness was all that mattered to him. Kirara sat on InuYasha's knees, her tails wrapped around her small body as she trilled with pleasure at the way his claws felt on her ears.

"InuYasha, thanks for sending Kirara to get me," Kohaku said softly as he sat beside the half-demon. Sango had taken Kirara so that they both could get a long needed bath. InuYasha considered the boy for a moment and smiled gently. Ruffling the kid's hair, he laughed.

"I knew that you were free, Kouga told me how Naraku was killed by his incarnations. Besides, Sango needed you. She lost Miroku a couple months ago. He used the wind tunnel and well…"

"Naraku was destroyed just a couple weeks ago. If only we had been sooner," the boy said softly in response. InuYasha just shook his head.

"Don't think like that, okay? She will get better eventually. I want to believe that things happen for a reason. Maybe she lost Miroku so that she could have you back. I don't know," InuYasha's voice was low and calm. He tried to convince himself that he was still sad that Miroku was gone, he wasn't about to believe that he was okay with his friend dying in such a way. Nor was he willing to believe that he was really in love with Sango.

"You think she would have been better off losing me instead?"

"Not a chance, how many times has she lost you? And each time she's meant to kill herself to rectify the pain she felt. There was none of that this time, just crying," the half-demon said softly and closed his eyes, it was painful to admit, and he would never mention it to Sango. Surely she had noticed though, the loss of her brother meant more to her than the loss of the man she loved. While it probably had something to do with the way Miroku had treated her, there was no way that he was going to risk potentially winning her heart just to prove a point.

He didn't like that feeling the way he did about Sango made him more careful than he had been with Kagome. With Kagome it was like he couldn't bring himself to care, he couldn't manage to stop the way he felt for Kikyo. So many times he had hurt Kagome, and killing Kikyo had felt so empty, so pointless once Kagome was gone. But for Sango, he didn't want to dare do anything to upset her; he wanted to cater to her every need. Did that mean that he loved Sango more than he had loved either Kagome or Kikyo? He really hated thinking of it.

"As long as she can be happy. I don't care," Kohaku said gently and InuYasha smiled brightly.

"There you go, just make your sister happy. That's all I can hope to do," the half-demon said, his eyes fixed on the boy.

Sango came back, her smile still plastered across her face; she hugged Kohaku and InuYasha when they rose to greet her. It was a change that neither of them would really have expected, but InuYasha was sure that the thrill of having her brother back would wear off eventually and Sango would just be miserable again. Until then he accepted the kiss on the cheek and gave her one in return, not wanting to upset her with a profession of love.

One day, he decided, as they moved away from the camp that had so depressed Sango, he was going to tell her and damn the consequences. But that day was a long time in coming, at least he thought so, until then he was a scared and nervous as a little boy.

(A/N: Be more soon, sorry if this chapter feels a little uncomfortable, getting back into the flow of the story. Reviews are appreciated.)


	4. Making it Right

(A/N: Well I'm back again and I still don't own InuYasha. Okay, here's the deal, I don't have plans for a lemon. I just can't write those anymore. Mild citrus is all you get. But I am hoping to have this done soon. Anyway on with the story.)

Chapter 4—Making it Right

InuYasha relaxed with his back to a tree, his head tipped back so that he could see the stars. Tonight he was human, the moonless sky was empty for him, cold, but at least he had Sango with him. Kohaku had insisted that he was capable of standing watch, protecting the group at their new and untested campsite. So they let him, having worked for Naraku and dwelt with Demons for so long InuYasha did not doubt that Kohaku would be able to handle himself in almost any situation.

Sango shifted slightly against his chest and the man who was temporarily human, tightened his arm around her midsection. Slowly, he was getting used to the idea of her being a permanent part of his life, she was beautiful and kind, but so tragic that he just wanted to hold her close for the rest of time. But he knew she wouldn't want that, a few kisses didn't mean much, as far as he knew she was still shell shocked. Her hands remained fisted in the material of his kimono and her head pressed against his chest, she was listening to his heartbeat.

"It really is okay Sango," InuYasha stroked her hair and she looked up at him, not releasing her grip. His eyes found something akin to fear written in her beautiful face, her brown orbs sorrowful.

"I can't lose you too," she breathed, her voice thick with unshed tears. It caught InuYasha by surprise, she had been with him for several transformations into a human, and he'd always made it back, she'd seen that. But the way she was looking at him, it broke his heart a little more. He swore he wouldn't hurt her and there he was, the cause of that tortured look on her face.

"Sango, I'm not going anywhere. Okay? You have to trust me I—" he was cut off by the sudden impact of her lips. It was different than before, filled with emotion as her arms went around him. He embraced her softly, feeling his heart throb painfully at the thought of never truly being able to have her. But he responded to the kiss all the same, his lips gentle and soft as they worked with hers. The contact lasted much longer than it once had and when he pulled away he saw her eyes shine with a different light.

"You and Kohaku are all I have left. And I can't figure out what this is that makes me want to love you. I feel like I'm betraying Miroku…but I can't help it," Sango breathed and InuYasha sighed, tracing his fingers along her cheeks. He tried to find the words to say, to make it right, to make it hurt less.

"I can't help loving you either. I know that it hurts, it hurts me too. But he always lectured me on making sure you moved on. I just didn't want it to be with me," InuYasha breathed, her small frame still so close to his that he wanted to tackle her with kisses.

"Why wouldn't you want it to be with you?" she questioned, not surprised that Miroku would want her to move on. It wasn't even that she had been his lover, it was that she had wanted him to just love her the way she did him, that was why Miroku still held her heart.

"I just don't feel like I'm worth it. I can't make you happy the way he wanted you to be happy," his voice was defeated and Sango stared at him, dumbfounded. She touched his face and sighed, letting her hands cup his cheeks. Another kiss, slow and tender she pressed against his lips with no hesitation, in her heart she was sure that InuYasha was just the person she needed.

"No one could make me happy the way he wanted. But you stand the best chance InuYasha. Besides I'm certain that he wanted you to be happy as well, so why can't we try to be happy together," she asked gently, her fingers stroking his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment before drawing her up and kissing her passionately. It had been thrumming through his soul for so long that being able to feel her crush his lips with her return kiss was incredible. Sitting in his lap she felt content, at least in some way, yes she missed Miroku, but he was right she had to move on.

(A/N: I think this will be done next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading and reviews are love.)


	5. Bonds and Promises

(A/N: Well here's the final chapter of the story known as Just this Once. I'm happy that I get to finish it; after all I started it so long ago. I could do a sequel or I could just write more InuSang fics, I don't know. But I ramble. I don't own. Let's go.)

Chapter 5—Bonds and Promises

When dawn came and InuYasha returned to his half-demon form, Sango found that she couldn't have been happier. It reminded her that he was safe, that he would be safe and that she could love him without fear of being hurt. So when he ran off to the river to gather them a breakfast of fish and local vegetables, she relaxed against the same tree they had lain against the whole night. It wasn't only that she didn't have to worry; it was that she finally felt like she was giving Miroku what he wanted.

She had dreamed of him while she lay on InuYasha's chest, and she had seen her beloved Monk restored. It had made her cry, but in the dream Miroku drew her close, and told her that he was proud of her. When she asked him what to do, he laughed, a real laugh and told her that she was supposed to let love take its course. That she, if she wanted to, was supposed to marry InuYasha, have lots of kids and live to be a very old woman that was what Miroku wanted for her. When she woke she decided that she would listen, and whether he was real or just a delusion of her grief ridden mind she didn't care.

"You decided to love him then?" Kohaku's voice was gentle as he sat beside her, he was happy again, a boy rather than a shell as she had known. She slid her arm around her brother and sighed, his head tipped against her shoulder and she laughed. Keeping him close she thought of the words to say, she wanted her little brother to stay with her.

"I can't really explain it but Miroku told me it was okay. I do want to love InuYasha, he's sweet and wonderful and he makes me happy," Sango said softly, her eyes fixing on her brother. She knew that he was concerned, but she also knew that he had a secret of his own, something that he was scared she'd leave him for. But she wouldn't, she knew she wouldn't.

"Sango, sister, I think that he will be good for you. And, well, it will keep you around much longer. Maybe you'll have time to forgive me," Kohaku hung his head and Sango sighed, she knew it. She always knew when something was wrong with her dear brother, but he never seemed to realize that he was incapable of making her angry.

"Keep me around much longer? Forgive you for what? You didn't have a choice in serving Naraku, why would I need to forgive you?" she asked and touched her brother's cheek. He looked at her with darkness tinting his brown eyes; so she was going to try to tell him that she wasn't disappointed, that she wouldn't want him to go away.

"Not that Sango. It's what I let him make me into, the things that I let him do to me," the boy said and a few tears fell down his cheeks. She brushed them away and sighed, he wasn't going to give up the answer very easily. So she pushed his face up and made him meet her gaze, she knew they'd have to deal with this sooner or later, and it didn't hurt her heart as she thought it would have, InuYasha had given her the strength.

"You think little brother that I'm going to throw you away? You are talking about the fact that the jewel let Demons into you?" she had known that such a thing would happen when the jewel had been the only thing keeping him alive. But it had remained as a mind control device and so had the ability for the lesser Demons to pass right into her brother's body.

"But it makes me just like him, Sango it makes me just like him!" Kohaku sobbed and she tightened her grip on him. That wasn't the case and she knew it, he was still a good kid, depressed at times but still kind. She met InuYasha's eyes as the half demon returned and made up her mind, she knew what she could say to Kohaku to hopefully put it right.

"No Kohaku, you're nothing like Naraku. You are like InuYasha, a good half demon. I know it scares you to be different, to have changed, but I don't love you any less and it doesn't make you any less of a person," Sango said and her brother looked at her with bleary eyes, glancing at InuYasha as he readied their breakfast. InuYasha was silent as he rebuilt the fire and set things to roasting before he walked over to the sibling pair, his eyes shining.

"Boy, you are going to have to realize something. Sango loves you. She's always going to love you. Just because you're half demon doesn't change anything. You didn't make yourself that way now did you, and you didn't have a choice. That makes you lots different than Naraku; he made himself evil and filled his body with demons on purpose. So you're still normal, like me, you didn't ask to be half demon, but you aren't letting it drive you to evil. Now stop crying and help me find a way to ask your sister to marry me," InuYasha said and Kohaku felt better, but he paused when he saw the look on Sango's face. Her eyes were shining brightly.

"Do you mean it InuYasha? Do you want to marry me?" she asked softly as Kohaku helped her to her feet, practically putting her in InuYasha's arms himself before going to tend to breakfast. He was happy for his sister, if for no other reason than because she had finally found love.

"Yes Sango, I want you to be my wife, my mate. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life," InuYasha swore it to her in a low voice. She smiled and leaned her head on the half demon's chest.

"I want to marry you too InuYasha," she looked up at him, brown eyes shining with love and joy. Just this once, she was going to be selfish and keep the wonderful man all to herself.

(A/N: Well there it is. If you really want to know how things end up, just tell me.)


End file.
